My Badass Boy
by linagitashiranui
Summary: Hei, aku selalu menyukaimu sejak kecil, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa melihat-tanda-tandaku?. GenmaxOC slight OCxIwashi


**Disclaimer: Genma Shiranui, Mitarashi Anko, Iwashi Tatami punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aerith seperti biasa punyaku :3  
**

**happy reading...:D  
**

* * *

**AERITH POV  
**

'sssh...haaah' kuhirup dalam dalam aroma secangkir teh melati hangat. Sungguh hari yang cerah, matahari bersinar terang, burung burung berkicauan dan, 'PRANG' suara kaca pecah benar benar merusak hari yang cerahku. "ada yang berantem...ada yang berantem..." teriak orang orang. Aku pun bangkit dari kursi kafe tempatku duduk menuju pusat keramaian sambil berharap bukan dia yang terlibat pertarungan. Sampai disana, terlihat orang orang tengah mengerumuni 2 orang lelaki yang tengah ditahan oleh 2 orang yang lain.

"hei, si keparat itu yang menyerangku duluan" teriak lelaki paruh baya dengan wajah babak belur.

"apa? Kau kan yang mengutil tas nenek itu, brengsek!?" balas lawannya yang seorang lelaki muda jangkung dengan rambut coklat sebahu.

"sudah sudah. Kita urus ini dikantor polisi saja." ucap seorang petugas kepolisian melerai mereka. Aku hanya menarik napas melihatnya, aduh apa lagi sih ini?. Kerumunan pun bubar dan dua orang itu digiring ke kantor polisi. Kuikuti mereka kesana, yah hanya untuk memastikan si bodoh itu tidak melakukan tindakan yang bisa menghancurkan hidupnya.

.

.

.

**GENMA POV**

"baiklah, jelaskan" pinta seorang petugas dari balik komputer.

"aku sedang berjalan menuju kafe dekat tkp, dan ditengah jalan kulihat pria ini sedang menyilet tas nenek itu." jelasku seraya menunjuk seorang nenek tua yang ikut ke kantor.

"oh ya? Apa buktinya?" tantang pria tersebut.

"hmp, kau pasti sudah menjatuhkan silet itu dijalan. Tapi aku yakin kalau diadakan penyisiran pasti ketemu" jawabku. Wajahnya mendadak pucat.

"kami akan mengirim petugas untuk mengadakan penyisiran. Dan anda berdua silakan ikut bapak itu untuk penggeledahan badan" ujar petugas.

"h...hei, tapi kan aku tidak melakukan apapun" sergahku.

"ini hanya prosedur standar" jawabnya.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

sudah empat jam aku menunggu didepan kantor polisi. Sekekali kutatap pintu utama, berharap dirinya keluar secepat mungkin. Lalu kutatap langit yang berwarna biru cerah dengan sedikit awan. Padahal ini hari ulang tahunku, dan aku akan menghabiskan hari ini dengan dia. Tapi jadinya malah seperti ini.

.

.

.

**GENMA POV**

"terima kasih atas kesigapan anda. Maaf kami tidak percaya kata kata anda" ucap seorang petugas.

"ya" jawabku singkat sambil berlalu. Huh, kubilang juga apa. Disebrang, kulihat sesosok wanita yang kukenal tengah bersandar didinding bangunan.

"hoi...Aerith!" panggilku. Wanita itu menatap padaku. Aku mendatanginya dan begitu juga dengan diriku. Namun bukan senyuman yang kudapat, malah sebuah cubitan keras dipipiku.

"kau itu yaaa. Dasar bodoh, memang tidak bisa ya sehari aja tidak membuatku khawatir!?" ujarnya kesal.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

Aku melepaskan cubitanku lalu tertawa. "hahaha, maaf deh" ujarnya. Lelaki jangkung ini adalah Genma shiranui, sahabatku sejak kecil. Kami memang sudah akrab semenjak aku berumur lima tahun dan dia sepuluh tahun. Keakraban kami mengundang iri semua orang terutama wanita. Yah, wajarlah dia menurutku memiliki tampang yang tampan, kalau tak bisa disebut lumayan, yang membuatnya populer dikalangan para wanita. Apalagi dia pun pandai dalam bidang pelajaran walau malas belajar. Kalau tak kuseret dia setiap akan ada ujian keperpustakaan entah berapa tahun dia akan tinggal kelas. Dan dia pun ahli dalam bela diri, makanya wajar saja dalam pertarungan tadi lelaki itu babak belur. Maka dari itu, dimanapun dia berada, dia menjadi magnet bagi para wanita. Walau begitu aku tidak tertarik padanya, mungkin kau mengira aku ini gadis yang punya standar tinggi atau buta, kau salah. Dia punya satu sisi yang tidak kusuka darinya sejak dulu, dia berandalan tulen. Berantem, minum minum, atau membuat wanita menangis sudah bukan hal aneh lagi baginya. Dia bagaikan seekor harimau buas yang haus darah yang siap menerkam siapapun mangsanya. Karena itulah dia ditakuti oleh orang orang walau disatu sisi dia banyak temannya. Benar benar dua sisi yang kontradiktif. Dan aku sangat yakin sekali, dia menyumbang andil besar dalam membuatku lajang hingga saat ini. Para lelaki yang mencoba mendekatiku pasti akan lari terbirit birit kalau tahu aku dekat dengannya. Walau begitu aku tidak bisa membencinya, dia temanku sejak kecil kan? Masa tiba tiba menjauhinya karena alasan seperti itu?. Kembali ke topik semula.

Aku menghela nafas seraya memandangi wajahnya yang sedikit memar karena luka tadi. Kulihat jam dinding dijalan yang sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Sudah terlalu malam.

"yah sudah, kita pulang saja" kataku seraya beranjak pergi. Baru beberapa langkah seseorang menarik tanganku.

"hei, kau salah jalan. Bukankah hari ini ada yang berulang tahun?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum.

"kau tidak lihat ini jam berapa? Sudah malam, bodoh" kataku.

"ayolah, ulang tahun ke dua puluhmu tidak akan terulang tahun depan. Masih ada beberapa jam lagi, kan?" ujarnya seraya menarikku secara paksa kearah yang berlawanan. Maka kami pun berjalan menuju kawasan pertokoan. Kami memasuki sebuah kafe patiserri yang cukup terkenal. Genma membeli sebuah cake tart red velvet mini dengan diameter lima belas cm dan membawanya kemeja dilantai dua yang tidak terlalu ramai seperti dilantai satu. Tata pencahayaan yang temaram menambahkan suasana romantis dan elegan.

Kami duduk bersebrangan, Genma lalu mengeluarka sebuah lilin berangka 20 berwarna putih, warna favoritku.

"aku sudah khusus membuat lilin ini, mana mungkin aku menyianyiakannya" katanya seraya menancapkan lilin itu ditengah lalu membakar sumbu diatasnya. Oow, itu manis sekali.

"oke Aerith, maaf ya sudah sedikit merusak hari bahagiamu. Nah sekarang, akan kubuat sisa harimu menyenangkan. Ayo, ucapkan permohonanmu" katanya. Aku tersenyum lalu memejamkan mata. 'aku harap, aku masih bisa terus bersama Genma, dan kuharap dia tidak jadi berandalan lagi' begitu batinku, permohonan yang selalu sama sejak dulu. Lalu dengan satu tarikan napas kutiup lilin tersebut. Genma bertepuk tangan seraya memberiku sepotong pisau kue. Kupotong satu bagian dan memberikannya pada Genma.

"terima kasih, untuk hari ini" kataku. Genma tersenyum.

"kalau gitu suapin, dong" pintanya dengan mulut terbuka. Aku terkikik geli walau kulakukan apa yang dimintanya. Walau selisih umur kami lima tahun, tapi kelakuannya masih seperti anak kecil. Meskipun sederhana tapi aku senang sekali hari ini. Aku lebih senang merayakan ulang tahunku hanya berdua dengannya daripada dirayakan besar besaran dengan mengundang semua orang.

.

.

.

**GENMA POV**

dalam keremangan malam kami menyusuri jalanan menuju pulang sambil bergandengan tangan. Aku menyayanginya, bahkan mungkin mencintainya. Kau pikir bagaimana aku tidak jatuh cinta pada wanita yang selalu bersamaku semenjak kecil. Dia mungkin satu-satunya wanita selain ibuku yang berhasil menjinakanku. Kini kami sudah sama sama dewasa dan aku selalu was was tiap kali ada lelaki yang mendekatinya. Yah bagaimana tidak dia menarik para lawan jenis. Dengan tubuh langsing berisi, kulit putih semulus porcelain, otak cemerlang, tata krama yang baik dan wajah yang bak bidadari pria mana yang tak ingin?. Tapi jangan harap bisa mendapatkannya sebelum melangkahi mayatku. Aerith cuma punyaku dan hanya boleh jadian denganku !.

"hei Genma lihat, bulannya indah ya" tunjuk Aerith kelangit. Bulan purnama bersinar penuh ditemani bintang bintang yang bertaburan disekelilingnya.

"yap, memang indah" jawabku. Tak terasa sampailah kami didepan rumahnya.

"oke Genma, sampai jumpa besok. Terima kasih, ya. Aku bahagia sekali hari ini" ujarnya.

"yap sama sama" jawabku tersenyum. Aku pun merasa bahagia sekali hari ini. Aerith melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berjalan menuju pagar. "Aerith" panggilku

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

"ya?" tanyaku berbalik padanya. Genma terdiam, aku pun berjalan mendekatinya. Dan tiba-tiba ia langsung mendekapku erat - erat

"aku menyayangimu" katanya lirih. Aku tersenyum lalu balas memeluknya.

"aku juga menyayangimu" kataku.

.

.

.

**GENMA POV**

ugh bodoh, kau salah. Aku tidak menyayangimu seperti seorang sahabat. Aku menyayangimu sebagaimana seorang lelaki. Walau sangat ingin memberitahunya hal ini, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk mendengar penolakannya. Sudah selusin wanita berhasil kupikat, tapi kenapa dia tidak?. Padahal sudah kupancing dia dengan segala sikapku sampai jadian dengan gadis lain, tapi kenapa tak sedikitpun ia bergeming.

.

.

.

**AERITH**

Genma melepaskan pelukannya, kutatap matanya. Walau dia tersenyum, kenapa aku merasakan kesedihan darinya?.

"okeh, sampai besok ya" katanya seraya beranjak pergi.

ekspresinya semalam tak kusangka menghantuiku. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya begitu, apa aku berbuat salah padanya, ya?.

"hoo itu jelas, karena dia ada rasa padamu, tuh!" tukas Anko, teman dekatku ketika aku menceritakan ihwal tadi malam.

"ada rasa? Genma? Padaku? Bwahahahaha...mustahil mustahil. Aku tahu seperti apa tipe cewek kesukaannya, dan aku tidak termasuk. Jangan suka bicara yang aneh aneh, ah" jawabku. Anko menaruh segelas milkshake vanilla yang tengah diminumnya.

"justru kau yang aneh, Aerith" kata Anko. Aku memasang ekspresi kaget bercampur bingung didepannya dan ia hanya menghela napas panjang. "dengar, tidakkah kau merasa aneh? Seorang berandalan tulen seperti dia bisa tahan berada didekatmu yang notabene perempuan baik baik dan kutu buku?" katanya.

"itu kan karena kita teman sejak kecil" jawabku enteng sambil memakan sepotong wafel.

"kalau begitu bagaimana dengan merayakan ulang tahunmu hanya berdua?" lanjutnya?

"itu..." "dan apa kau tidak curiga kenapa hanya kau yang bisa menjinakkan si harimau buas haus darah itu? Ataupun dia yang selalu menebarkan aura membunuh pada setiap lelaki yang mendekatimu?" potongnya.

"hei, satu satu, dong" kataku.

"maaf deh. Dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Kau ini bagaimana, sih. Jangan jangan radarmu dicuri orang ya sampai sampai tidak bisa menangkap sinyal cintanya?" lanjut Anko seraya mengetuk ngetuk kepalaku.

"hei, hentikan!" ujarku menjauhkan tangannya dariku.

"sampai kapan kau mau mengelak, Aerith ?" tanyanya. Aku menghela napas sejenak.

"dengar, Genma tidak mungkin suka padaku, okey? Kalau dia suka, lalu kenapa dia kencan dengan wanita lain, bahkan dia pernah berciuman dengan mereka didepanku. Kau pikir ini yang namanya suka?" tegasku.

"well, aku tak tahu alasan pastinya. Kau harus cari tahu sendiri. Sudah ya, pacarku sudah menunggu. Semoga sukses dengan badboy-mu" pamitnya seraya beranjak dan mengacungkan jempolnya padaku sambil tersenyum. He...hei, kok ninggalin sih? Mana makananku masih banyak lagi. Tiba-tiba terdengar dering dari hpku, cepat cepat kuangkat tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponku, ah, paling juga ibuku.

"iya bu, bentar nih lagi makan dulu. Nanti aku langsung pulang, kok" kataku.

"ini aku, pendek" jawab suara disebrang sana. Jantungku tiba-tiba saja berdetak hebat begitu menyadari siapa yang meneleponku.

"ge...Genma. Aduh, maaf kukira ibuku" ujarku.

"hahaha, tak apa, pendek. Kau lagi dimana?" tanyanya.

"um, dikafe nagano" jawabku.

"nagano, ya? Oke aku kesana, ya. Kebetulan lagi lapar, nih. Daag!" ujarnya. Lalu saluran telepon pun terputus. Eh...eh, kok tiba tiba, sih? Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kabur? Pergi cepat2? Atau...eh tunggu dulu, untuk apa pula aku gugup.

"hoi!" seseorang menepuk tangannya tepat didepan wajahku yang membuatku keluar dari pikiranku.

"eh, Genma. Cepat amat" kataku. Genma tertawa kecil lalu duduk disampingku dengan salah satu lengannya bertengger disandaranku.

"makan apa, nih? Kayaknya enak. Bagi, dong !" pintanya. Aku yang baru saja memakan sepotong waffle memberikan garpuku padanya. "gak mau, pengen disuapin" katanya seraya tersenyum kecil. Aku tertegun, debaran jantungnku pun bertambah cepat. Tenang Aerith, ini seperti biasa. Kau pasti bisa. Kupotong sedikit waffle dipiring dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya. Genma menyambut suapanku, lalu mencubit pipiku.

"terima kasih, sayang" katanya. Hegh, apa katanya tadi!? Belum sempat aku bertanya, Genma sudah memanggil seorang pelayan dan mengatakan pesanannya.

"hei ada apa?" tanya Genma yang membuatku keluar dari benakku sendiri.

"nggak kenapa kenapa, emang kenapa?" tanyaku agak gugup menjawab pertanyaannya.

"kau diam terus dari tadi. Gak enak badan?" tanyanya cemas.

"nggak, aku sehat kok, hahaha. Cepat habiskan makananmu, tuh. Nanti keburu dingin" kataku mengingatkan. Genma mengangguk lalu memotong sekerat daging.

"hei, buka mulutmu" katanya. Aku menurut saja saat dia melakukannya. "hmp, pintar" pujinya seraya mencubit gemas pipiku. Uuh, semenjak Anko bicara macam macam tadi, entah mengapa aku jadi bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Padahal hal - hal yang tadi dilakukannya adalah hal yang biasa kami lakukan.

"oke aku sudah selesai, yuk kuantar pulang" katanya.

"eh, gak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok" tolakku. Genma terdiam, kok malah menolaknya? Huuh, Aerith bodoh. "aku...aku, aku takut mengganggumu. Mungkin kau punya janji atau tugas?" tambahku cepat cepat.

"tidak, kegiatanku sudah selesai, kok. Lagipula mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu pulang sendiri malam malam begini" katanya.

"o..key" jawabku, yah lagipula pakai mobil seperti biasa ini. Selesai membayar bill, kami beranjak menuju lapangan parkir. Bukan menuju tempat mobil, melainkan motor.

"hekh, kau tidak bawa mobil?" tanyaku.

"tadi aku bangun kesiangan, hahaha. Nih" jawabnya menyerahkan sebuah helm padaku. Se...serius nih? Bisa bisa jantungku loncat keluar. "ada apa? Cepat naik" ujar Genma. Aku pun tersadar dan cepat cepat memakai helmku lalu naik dibelakangnya. Sudah beberapa detik berlalu tapi dia tak kunjung juga menyalakan mesinnya.

"pegangan, pendek!" ujarnya.

"udah kok, nih aku pegang joknya" jawabku. Pecahlah tawa Genma mendengar jawabanku.

"bukan bodoh, peluk aku" katanya seraya menarik kedua tanganku dan melingkarkannya pada tubuhnya. Jantungku serta merta bertambah cepat degupannya, dan pipiku pun terasa hangat. Untunglah dia tidak melihatku. Aduh, apa dia merasakan kalau aku berdebar debar, ya? Badan kami saling menempel begini. Tak lama kemudian Genma menstarter motornya dan kami pun meluncur pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku terdiam. Lidahku terasa kelu sekali dan otakku serasa tak mampu berpikir.

Ngomong-ngomong dia punya punggung yang bidang, ya. Pasti ini karena hobinya berenang. Dan aroma parfumnya pun tercium dengan jelas, dari dulu aku selalu suka aroma parfumnya, entah kenapa.

Sebuah sentuhan hangat terasa mendekap tanganku yang kusadari sebagai tangannya. "diam aja dari tadi, kau keracunan makanan, ya?" tanyanya.

"iiih enggak, enak aja" tangkasku. Genma lagi-lagi tertawa lalu memasukkan tanganku ke saku jaketnya.

"biar sedikit hangat" katanya. Hm, padahal lebih hangat kalau dipegang olehmu. Eh, hei aku ini mikir apa, sih!?.

pagi hari esok, kelopak mataku terasa berat untuk diangkat dan kepalaku pun terasa pusing. Pasti ini gara-gara tidak tidur semalaman. Untunglah hari ini kuliah libur. Kalau ingat waktu aku diboncengnya, rasanya degup jantungku terasa cepat dan ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki perutku. Sebenernya aku ini kenapa, sih? Masa secepat ini aku berubah!?.

'DING...DING' suara hp dengan cepat membangunkanku. Ada satu pesan masuk. Hee, dari Anko. 'hei bodoh kau ada dimana? Cepat kemari, semua sudah ngumpul, nih' begitu bunyinya. Astaga, aku lupa ada kerja kelompok dengan dia. Segera aku pun loncat dari kasur, menyambar handuk lalu mandi. Selesai dibaju, segera meluncur menuju ruang makan dan memakan sepiring panecake cepat cepat. "hei, pelan pelan makannya" kata ibuku. Selesai makan, segera kusambar tas kuliahku lalu pergi.

"daag ayah...ibu...kakak, aku ada kerja kelompok" kataku.

"huuh, telat!" gerutu Anko.

"hehehe, maaf maaf. Aku beli cemilan ditengah jalan, nih" kataku seraya menunjukan sebungkus besar keripik singkong favoritnya. Anko tersenyum lalu mengambil sesajenku itu.

"permintaan maaf diterima" katanya. Aku pun masuk dan kulihat semua teman sekelompokku sudah ngumpul.

"maaf semuanya, aku telat" kataku seraya duduk ditempat yang kosong. Kukeluarkan hasil pencarianku yang dan kuserahkan pada mereka.

"hei Aerith, ngomong ngomong ada yang mau kenalan, nih" ujar yukari seraya menyikut seorang pria dengan janggut tipis.

"Iwashi Tatami, senang berkenalan dengan gadis cantik seperti anda" ujar pria itu seraya mengulurkan tangan. Kutatap pria itu beberapa detik lalu menyambut jabatan tangannya.

"Aerith namikaze, terima kasih dan senang berkenalan denganmu" kataku seraya tersenyum. Melihat respon bagus, Iwashi lalu bangkit dan duduk disampingku.

"jadi kudengar kau masih sendiri, nih?" tanyanya.

"um...hum" jawabku tanpa menoleh padanya karena sedang menstabilo kalimat penting dalam tugas.

"dia ngotot pengen ikut tuh waktu aku bilang ada cewek cantik masih single" celetuk yukari.

"tsch, gak usah dipublikasikan juga, kali" katanya. Aku tertawa kecil.

"kau cari mati kalau mau ngedeketin dia" kata Anko.

"hee, kenapa? Apa ayah atau kakaknya galak?" tanya Iwashi tercengang.

"bukan sih, satpam. Iya kan, Aerith?" ujar Anko.

"hump, dia cuma teman sejak kecilku, kok." jelasku.

"tenang saja, pokoknya akan kulakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu, aku tidak takut dengan halangan seperti apapun" ujar Iwashi penuh percaya diri. Aku terdiam menatapnya, well tak ada salahnya memberi kesempatan padanya, kan? Itung-itung supaya aku pun lupa sama Genma dan perasaanku padanya mungkin bisa seperti dulu lagi.

.

.

.

**GENMA POV**

'maaf, aku sudah ada janji. Bagaimana kalau minggu depan?' begitu bunyi pesan darinya. Sudah tiga minggu Aerith mendadak sibuk tiap kali aku mengajaknya main diakhir pekan. Ini aneh, padahal 3 minggu yang lalu dia bahkan tidak punya kegiatan selain pergi denganku. Atau jangan-jangan dia berhubungan dengan pria lain diluar pengetahuanku? Hm, hanya itu alasan paling masuk akal dan aku tahu siapa yang harus kuhubungi.

.

.

.

**ANKO POV**

'TING TONG' suara bel membuatku dengan malas beranjak dari balik meja penghangat dan membuka pintu. Sekujur tubuhku membeku saat melihat siapa gerangan yang berada dibaliknya.

"hai, Mitarashi Anko" sapa Genma tersenyum. Ukh, mau apa si harimau ini datang kemari.

"h...hai. M...mau masuk?" tanyaku gugup.

"tidak, aku masih banyak urusan. Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu Aerith dekat dengan siapa akhir-akhir ini?" tanyanya.

"um dia..." perkataanku tertahan karena kuingat Aerith minta agar aku merahasiakan tentang Iwashi.

"dia...?" tanya Genma.

"dia tidak dekat dengan siapa siapa,kok" kataku. Senyuman diwajahnya menipis, ia lalu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat. Genma membuat sayatan kecil dilengannya sehingga darah pun mengucur. Aku bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"ini sakit, loh. Aku ingin tahu apa rasanya juga sama kalau kutekan ini dipipimu?" katanya dengan memegang pisau lipat tepat dipipiku. "katakan sekarang juga atau kau akan tahu akibatnya!" ancamnya dengan mimik muka serius. Orang ini benar - benar sudah gila

"di...dia sedang dekat dengan Iwashi" kataku akhirnya.

"Iwashi?" katanya heran. Tampaknya baru sekarang dia mendengar nama pria itu.

"Iwashi Tatami, teman yukari. Mereka kenalan waktu sedang kerja kelompok tiga minggu yang lalu, dan Iwashi mengajak kencan Aerith. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana mereka sekarang, sumpah!" ujarku.

Genma pun mundur dan memasukan kembali pisau lipatnya.

"oke, terima kasih sudah bekerja sama, aku permisi dulu" katanya. Sekujur tubuhku lemas sekali selepas dia pergi. Cepat cepat kututup pintu lalu kukunci sebelum dia berpikir untuk kembali.

.

.

.

**GENMA POV**

hm, Iwashi huh!?. Kukeluarkan ponselku, lalu menelepon seseorang. "halo" ujar suara seorang pria disebrang sana.

"hei kawan, mau seratus ribu ryo?" tanyaku. Dia terdiam beberapa detik.

"apa maumu?" tanyanya.

"aku ingin kau gunakan koneksimu untuk mencari gadisku" kataku.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

"Aerith?" suara Iwashi mengeluarkanku dari alam pikiranku sendiri.

"ya ada apa?" tanyaku.

"kau ngelamun terus dari tadi, gak enak badan?" tanyanya.

"ng...nggak" kataku cepat cepat. Well, sebenarnya aku kepikiran apa yang sedang dilakukan si bodoh itu, ya? Sudah tiga minggu lamanya aku merahasiakan tentang Iwashi darinya, entah sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan.

"hei, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar kesana?" tawar Iwashi seraya menujuk kawasan pertokoan. Aku mengangguk seraya mengikutinya kesana.

Baru saja beberapa langkah memasuki area pertokoan seseorang mencengkram tanganku dan menahan langkahku.

"ge...Genma!?" aku sendiri terkejut dengan kehadirannya, bagaimana bisa dia tahu aku ada disini. Tanpa babibu Genma menarikku ke arah berlawanan dan masuk ke sejauah gang kecil antara 2 bangunan yang sepi. "hei, lepaskan aku !" sahutku seraya merebut paksa tanganku.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa lelaki itu?" tanyanya dengan mimik serius.

"dia cuma temanku, kok. Dan apa urusanmu?" jawabku.

"hmp, teman huh? Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Bagaimana kalau dia macam-macam padamu? Bagaimana kalau..." "GENMA!" bentakku memotong pembicaraannya yang langsung membuatnya terdiam.

"tolong, aku sudah dewasa Genma. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Sudah saatnya aku pun menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain selain kamu. Kalau kau begini terus, aku akan mati perawan, Genma!" lanjutku.

"ta...tapi..." kata katanya terhenti ditengah-tengah.

"tampaknya sudah saatnya kita menjalani hidup masing-masing." ujarku.

.

.

.

**GENMA POV**

aku terdiam mendengar jawaban darinya. "Aerith!" teriak Iwashi dari mulut gang. Aerith pun beranjak dari depanku menghampiri lelaki itu tanpa bisa aku mencegahnya. Pandanganku kosong dan aku pun masih terpaku ditempat aku berdiri sekarang, bahkan setelah Aerith pergi menjauh.

Tak bisa kupercaya, gadisku lebih memilih pergi dengan lelaki lain yang baru dikenalnya daripada denganku yang sudah lima belas tahun dengannya. Kenapa...? Kenapa dia lebih memilih dengannya? Kenapa tak kunyatakan saja cintaku padanya ketika masih ada kesempatan?. Semua pertanyaan dan penyesalan itu berputar putar dikepalaku. Ukh sial, apa aku memang harus menyerah mengejarnya?

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak peristiwa itu. Dan tak ada satupun pesan singkat atau telepon darinya. Tampaknya Genma benar-benar shock, yah tapi dia emang menyebalkan, sih. Tapi aku tau maksudnya baik, apa aku terlalu kelewatan waktu itu, ya?.

Sudah satu bulan aku jadian dengan Iwashi. Sebenarnya entah kenapa aku menerima begitu saja saat dia menembakku, mungkin karena aku trenyuh oleh kegigihannya mendekatkanku. Sebenarnya jalannya jadi lebih mulus, sih semenjak Genma tidak lagi ada disekitarku.

Tapi aku merasa walau kini aku dengannya, tidak demikian dengan halnya hatiku. Walau sudah setengah mati aku berusaha membuat diriku sendiri jatuh cinta padanya, ternyata tidak bisa.

"Aerith, ada Iwashi dibawah, tuh" kata ibuku. Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku dan segera bergegas kebawah.

"hei, sudah siap?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Ia mengajakku makan makan hari ini sebagai peringatan hari jadian kami, walau menurut pahamku yang begitu sh tiap setahun saja.

Kami pun segera beranjak pergi menuju restoran favorit kami. Selama perjalanan Iwashi terus menggenggam tanganku. Tangan yang begitu asing bagiku. Hhh, apa aku sudah mengambil pilihan yang tepat dengan mengencaninya, ya?

.

.

.

**GENMA POV**

"sayang, menurutmu ini bagus tidak?" tanya seorang gadis dalam balutan dress rok pendek warna hijau pendek. Aku cuma tersenyum seraya menganggukan kepala. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah lalu ia pun kembali masuk ke kamar pas. Dua bulan berlalu sudah semenjak peristiwa itu, dan sudah selama itu pula aku tidak menghubunginya. Semenjak dia berkata lebih baik menjalani hidup masing-masing, semenjak itu pula aku memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah mengganggu hidupnya. Sebagai pelarian aku menerima cinta seorang wanita yang sudah tiga minggu kukencani ini. Walau ragaku tengah bersamanya, namun hati dan pikiranku jauh berada dengan Aerith kini. Yumiko, dari segi tampang lumayan, tapi tetap saja takkan pernah ada yang bisa mengalahkan Aerith. Dan lagi sikapnya pun jauh berbeda dengannya. Walau setengah mati diri ini merasa rindu ingin menghubunginya, menatapnya dan memeluknya tapi apa daya tak sampai. Dan lebih parahnya lagi kudengar dia jadian dengan si keparat itu. Kalau dia tak menyuruhku menjauh, pasti sudah kucabik cabik Iwashi itu.

"yuk pulang, aku sudh selesai" kata Yumiko menyadarkanku.

"oke, yuk" balasku bangkit dan berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

tak terasa sudah tiga bulan aku menjalin hubungan dengan Iwashi. Aku mulai merasakan adanya perbedaan sikap padanya. Dia tak lagi hangat seperti kami ketika diawal hubungan. Tentu aku takkan curiga kalau perubahannya tidak sedrastis ini. Walau begitu aku berusaha menepis sangkaan itu, mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Kudengar dia tak lulus beberapa mata kuliah dan mengambil semester pendek.

Hari ini, aku diminta menemani Anko belanja bulanan ke salah satu mall terbesar dikota. "menurutmu lebih baik aroma anggur atau apel?" tanya Anko sambil memegang dua jenis cairan pengepel lantai dengan scent berbeda.

"hm, mungkin apel ya. Anggur kedengarannya agak aneh" kataku membayangkan aroma lantaiku seperti sirup anggur. Kulihat Anko seperti melihat seseorang dibelakangku.

"hei, bukankah itu Iwashi?" tunjuknya. Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah jari telunjuknya menunjuk. Memang cuma sekilas, tapi aku pun merasa demikian. Anko menaruh cairan pengepel lantai dengan aroma apel diroda belanja. "mau kita pastikan?" tawarnya.

"entahlah, aku..." kata - kataku terhenti. Aku merasakan adanya firasat buruk.

"sudah ayo. Apa salahnya menyapa kekasih sendiri, kan?" katanya seraya menarik ujung roda belanjaan menuju arah dimana sosok Iwashi itu tadi terlihat. Hanya 2 lorong kemudian, kami temukan orang yang kami cari itu dan ternyata itu memang benar dia. "cepet sapa sana!" ujar Anko.

"nggak ah, mungkin dia sedang belanja saja. Yuk pergi." kataku.

"aah, kau ini bagaimana sih" keluh Anko berjalan menghampirinya. He...hei, apa yang akan kau lakukan!?. "hoi Iwashi" sapa Anko ceria sambil menepuk pundaknya. Iwashi terlihat terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"a...Anko. Ng, sendiri saja?" tanyanya.

"gak, sama istrimu, tuh" ujar Anko menunjukku, aku cuma tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepala.

"honey, aku sudah nih. Yuk jalan lagi" ujar seorang wanita berambut pirang bergelombang yang tiba - tiba datang dan merangkul lengannya. Aku terpaku diam ditempatku berdiri.

"loh...ini siapa?" ujar Anko, tak kalah kagetnya.

"um...pacarku" jawab Iwashi. 'CTAR' Bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong aku mendengar jawaban yang meluncur dari mulut kekasihku itu.

"hekh...t..tapi" "Anko, mungkin kau salah orang. Kita lanjutkan belanjanya, yuk. Biar pulangnya tidak terlalu malam" potongku cepat cepat. Anko memandang padaku lalu berjalan bersamaku menuju lorong yang lainnya. Sejauh mungkin darinya.

"aku...aku minta maaf, ya" ujar Anko.

"looh, kok kamu yang minta maaf? Yang brengsek kan dia" kataku seraya tersenyum padanya. Anko terdiam. Sisa waktu belanja tak terlalu banyak pembicaraan. Yah, aku sendiripun sedang tidak mood untuk berbicara selepas mengetahui kenyataan pahit itu.

Entah bagaimana perasaanku saat ini, semuanya bercampur aduk. Sesudah menaruh belanjaan dibagasi mobilku dan hendak menuju bangku kemudi, tiba-tiba Anko merebut kunci mobilnya. "biar aku saja yang menyetir" ujarnya. Aku pun menurut saja dan duduk dibangku penumpang disamping. "kalau mau menangis, menangis saja. Tak ada gunanya juga ditahan tahan" ujar Anko.

"sebenarnya aku sudah merasakan perubahan sikapnya dari dulu. Hmph, aku memang bodoh." kataku. Bulir-bulir air mata perlahan mengalir dari mataku dan membanjir keluar. "apa aku...apa aku sudah berbuat salah padanya?" isakku. Anko menarikku lalu mendekapku erat-erat.

"sssh...sssh, kau tidak salah Aerith, dan kau tidak bodoh" katanya seraya mengusap-usap belakang kepalaku. Tak kupercaya dia setega ini padaku. Lalu dia kemanakan semua cinta yang dia umbar padaku beberapa bulan yang lalu?. Aku memang bodoh...aku memang lugu.

"biar kuantarkan saja mobilmu besok, oke...?" ujar Anko. Aku mengangguk dan turun dari mobil lalu menyerahkan STNK mobil itu padanya. "Hei Aerith" panggilannya menghentikan langkahku yang hendak masuk rumah. "tetap semangat, ya. Jangan bersedih. Masih banyak cowok lain yang ngantri ingin denganmu" sambungnya. Aku mengangguk tersenyum lalu meneruskan langkah kakiku memasuki rumah.

.

.

.

**GENMA POV**

selepas mengantarkan pulang Yumiko yang baru saja kuputuskan, kukemuikan mobilku pulang. Kenapa aku memutuskannya? Karena tentu saja aku tak ada rasa sedikitpun padanya. Kalau hanya mengikuti nafsu saja aku tak mau, bisa berabe ujungnya. Aku sudah pernah mengalami itu soalnya. Saat tengah dilampu merah tak sengaja kulihat mobil yang sangat mirip dengan mobil milik Aerith. Sedan suzuki swift (hwahaha mobil gue nih...:D) warna putih itu tengah dikemudikan oleh Anko. Hm, tak salah lagi itu mobilnya. Lampu merah tempat mobilnya berhenti sudah berubah hijau dan ia pun melaju. Tanpa pikir panjang segera kubanting setirku mengikuti mobil itu.

.

.

.

**ANKO POV**

saat tengah menikmati pemandangan sore hari, 'DIN...DIN' mobil dibelakang mengklaksoniku. Saat tengah melihat ke kaca spion, sebuah mobil sedan cadillac XLR warna hitam terlihat dibelakangku. 'GENMA' batinku demikian. Kenapa aku tahu itu dia? Karena hanya orang yang super duper kaya seperti dia yang sanggup membeli mobil sport mewah dengan harga selangit itu. Mobilnya kerap kali menjadi objek foto - foto orang yang ingin dianggap kaya kalau sedang terparkir. Tanpa pikir panjang segera kupasang sein dan menyisi. Ketika mesin mobil dimatikan, kutarik napas panjang. Kau bisa Anko, tenang saja saat dia macam macam aku akan teriak sekeras kerasnya.

Pintu mobil dibuka dan aku pun turun. Kulihat Genma tengah terduduk diatas hidung mobil seraya memandangku. "ada apa?" tanyaku. Genma berdiri dan berjalan kearahku.

"kenapa mobilnya ada padamu?" tanyanya. Oke, aku harus pikirkan jawaban yang masuk akal.

"well, tadi kita belanja bareng dan kakinya terkilir, jadi aku yang bawa" ujarku. Genma terdiam beberapa detik. Ukh, ini membuatku frustasi. "baiklah baiklah, kami melihat Iwashi dengan wanita lain dan aku berinisiatif membawa mobilnya karena takut dia kalap menabrakan diri, puas!?" ujarku akhirnya.

.

.

.

**GENMA POV**

aku tertegun mendengar penuturannya.

"Iwashi...dengan wanita lain? Maksudmu selingkuh?" tanyaku.

"yah begitulah. Sebenarnya bukan melihat sih, tapi bertemu. Saat aku menyapa tiba-tiba datang cewek pirang merangkul tangannya. Dan katanya itu kekasihnya" ujarnya. Si brengsek itu...berani beraninya dia menyakiti Aerith. Bagaimana bisa? Padahal dia begitu gigih mendekati Aerith waktu itu.

"bagaimana reaksinya?" tanyaku.

"Aerith mengajakku pergi lalu dia menangis waktu sudah dimobil" tuturnya. Aku terdiam lalu mengangguk. Kubalik badan dan masuk kembali kedalam mobil. Tak lama kemudian Anko pun kembali masuk kedalam mobil dan memacu kembali menuju arah pulang.

"sial!" sahutku kesal seraya memukul stir mobil keras-keras. Aku sudah merasa pria itu tidak beres. Seharusnya kubereskan saja dia sejak awal. Terbayang betapa sedihnya Aerith sekarang membuat air mataku mengucur deras. Ukh, sial...sial...sial, aku sudah gagal melindungi satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

'kita perlu bicara' begitu bunyi pesan Iwashi. Sudah sehari berlalu sejak peristiwa itu. Hpku terus bergetar setiap beberapa menit sekali karena panggilan teleponnya. Bom sms pun datang. Entah sudah berapa sms darinya yang tak kubalas, membacanya pun sudah malas.

"kau yakin mau mendiamkannya terus seperti ini?" tanya Anko ketika dia main kerumahku siang ini.

"memang itu yang pantas didapatkanya, kan?" kataku.

"well, dia masih kekasihmu Aerith, kau harus menerima itu. Kalau memang mau disudahi bicarakan baik baik dengannya" nasihatnya seraya meneguk habis tehnya. "pikirkan langkah selanjutnya baik baik, ini demi kau juga" sambungnya.

'BRUG' begitu pintu ditutup kurenungkan kata katanya. Mungkin ada benarnya juga. Aku harus memutuskan bagaimanja kelanjutan hubungan kami. Tak mungkin juga kan aku berlarut larut dalam kegalauan seperti ini.

esoknya, sesudah dipikirkan masak masak aku sudah bertekad untuk mengambil keputusan ini. Baru saja aku berniat untuk meneleponnya, Iwashi sudah meneleponku duluan. Tak seperti kemarin, kali ini kutekan tombol hijau.

"halo..." kataku.

"ah, halo Aerith. Ng, bagaimana kabarmu?" jawabnya canggung.

"baik saja. Oh ya, kau sibuk sekarang?" tanyaku.

"um...tidak." ujarnya.

"bagus deh, gimana kalau kita ketemuan? Ada banyak sekali yang harus kita bicarakan, kan?" kataku. Sempat terdiam beberapa detik

"oke, mau kujemput atau bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"aku jalan sendiri saja deh, sudah tanggung nih. Oke, kutunggu jam tiga sore ditaman, ya." kataku lalu menutup telepon tanpa menunggu jawabannya. Setelah menelepon dia, kubuka kontak dihpku dan menekan tombol panggilan pada salah satu diantaranya.

.

.

.

**ANKO POV**

"dear, hpmu bergetar" tunjuk Yusaku. Aku yang tengah menikmati sepiring mie hot plate segera melihat ke layar, eh Aerith?. Apa mobilnya ada kerusakan atau aku lupa mengembalikan STNK-nya?

"halo?" tanyaku.

"Anko, aku sudah memutuskan" ujar suara disebrang sana.

"memutuskan apa?" ujarku keheranan.

"soal kemarin. Aku masih memikirkan baik buruknya sih. Tapi mungkin aku akan mengambil keputusan itu." ujarnya. Aku terdiam beberapa saat.

"well baiklah, apapun keputusanmu itu aku akan mendukungmu" kataku.

"iya terima kasih" jawabnya.

"kau kesana pakai mobil?" tanyaku.

"tidak, aku tidak percaya dengan tanganku, hehe. Aku akan gunakan angkutan umum saja" jawabnya.

"well, okay. Hati-hati, ya. Jangan sungkan-sungkan meneleponku kalau ada yang bisa kubantu" kataku.

"yap, aku selalu mengandalkanmu. Terima kasih, Anko" jawabnya. Lalu telepon pun terputus.

"siapa?" tanya Yusaku.

"Aerith" kataku. Tiba-tiba terbesit sesuatu dalam benakku. "dear, aku mau ke toilet dulu bentar" kataku seraya beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

**GENMA POV**

"Genma, kau sudah makan, sayang?" tanya ibuku lembut membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"ya bu, sebentar lagi" kataku.

"ngomong-ngomong ibu liat Aerith gak main kesini akhir-akhir ini, kalian berantem?" tanyanya. Aku termenung.

"y...ya, semacam itu mungkin" kataku.

"well, baikan saja lah seperti dulu. Gak baik musuhan lama-lama" ujarnya seraya pergi. Baikan!? Memangnya semudah itu? Ini kan berbeda seperti dulu.

Terdengar suara dering panggilan dari hpku, saat kulihat layar, tertulis 'Anko'. Ada apa dia meneleponku.

"halo" kataku.

"Genma?" katanya.

"ya. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"dengar, aku memberitahukan ini padamu demi Aerith, ya. Bukan demi kau" paparnya. Aku terheran.

"iya iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aerith tadi meneleponku,dia bilang sudah mengambil keputusan untuk hubungannya. Aku tidak tahu keputusan apa yang akan diambilnya tapi aku punya firasat dia akan mengakhirinya. Aku tahu kalian memang sudah lama tak saling berkomunikasi dan kita pun jarang ngobrol, tapi bisakah kau menyusulnya? Setidaknya hanya untuk memastikan dia tak apa apa." tuturnya.

"kalau itu sudah pasti akan kulakukan. Terima kasih, ya" kataku. Terdengar tawa kecil disebrang sana.

"sama-sama, rasanya aneh sekali kau bilang begitu padaku. Ah, tapi aku tak tahu mereka akan bertemu dimana" ujarnya.

"hmph, tenang saja. Aku selalu tahu kemana gadisku itu pergi" ujarku, lalu sambungan telepon pun terputus. Segera kuganti bajuku, mengambil kunci mobil dan menstarternya.

"kau mau kemana, say?" kata ibuku.

"berbaikan dengan Aerith. Doakan ya" jawabku.

"well baiklah. Jangan lupa makan ya" pesannya. Aku mengacungkan jempolku dan langsung memacu mobilku keluar dari garasi.

diperjalanan, kunyalakan tombol gps dan mengubahnya ke pengaturan device hp Aerith. Dulu Aerith sempat iseng-iseng mendaftarkan device hp nya dinavigasi gpsku. Tak kusangka akan berguna disaat seperti ini.

Langit saat itu mulai terlihat redup pertanda awan hitam menggelayut. Kuharap tidak akan turun hujan besar.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

degup jantungku bertambah kencang seiring dengan makin dekatnya bus yang kutumpangi ke arah taman dimana kami janjian ketemuan. Terdengar bunyi rem dan bus pun berhenti, "taman tamanegi" ujar sang kondektur. Aku pun cepat cepat membayar ongkos dan turun. Bertepatan dengan itu, kurasakan hpku bergetar.

'aku sudah didalam, dibawah jam taman' begitu bunyi pesan Iwashi. Kutarik napas panjang seraya menengadahkan kepala ke langit. Langit terlihat agak mendung kali ini? Mengapa langit dan hatiku merefleksikan hal yang sama?.

dikejauhan sana kulihat sosok Iwashi tengah bersandar dibawah jam seraya mengutak atik hpnya. Oke Aerith, kau sudah dewasa, kau harus mengambil keputusan itu. "hello" sapa Iwashi tersenyum padaku yang berjalan padanya.

"hai, lama menunggu?" kataku.

"tidak. Kenapa sih kemarin aku telepon, aku sms gak digubris?" tanyanya.

"hmph, aku perlu waktu untuk menenangkan pikiranku" jawabku.

"well, apakah boleh aku yang menjelaskan duluan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "jadi begini, aku akui aku memang sudah menduakanmu. Dan aku menyesal akan itu. Minako sangat agresif mendekatiku dan aku pun mendapat tekanan yang hebat dari teman-temannya. Karena itulah aku terpaksa menerimanya. T...tapi aku berjanji akan segera memutuskannya, kok. Aku jelas lebih memilihmu" ujar Iwashi. Aku menarik napas panjang seraya membaca doa pendek dalam hati.

"jangan, kalau dia begitu mencintaiku mungkin sebaiknya aku saja yang mundur." ujarku.

"t...tapi..." kata Iwashi terputus.

"kesetiaan adalah harga mati untukku. Aku tidak bisa menoleransi perselingkuhan sekecil apapun itu. Yah mungkin ini pun tanda bahwa kita tidak cocok" sambungku.

"Aerith, kumohon. Berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu" mohon Iwashi seraya menggenggam tanganku. Kutarik kembali tanganku dari genggamannya.

"cintamu terlalu berharga jika diberikan padaku, begitu juga denganku. Maaf, ini berhubungan dengan prinsip. Kurasa lebih baik kalau kita putus saja" kataku. Iwashi terpaku diam ditempatnya berdiri. Saat itu kurasakan satu demi satu bulir air menetes dari langit menghujam bumi. "terima kasih untuk semuanya. Maaf kalau aku selama ini ada salah padamu" lanjutku. Iwashi menundukan kepalanya, lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

Segera kubalik badan dan berjalan menjauh. Bersamaan dengan makin derasnya hujan, air mata yang semenjak tadi tertahan mengucur deras. Untunglah tersamarkan oleh tetesan air hujan yang membasahi sekujur tubuhku.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan tetes-tetes air hujan itu berhenti memukul kepalaku, dan kusadari seseorang tengah berdiri didepanku. Saat kutengadahkan kepala, kulihat Genma tengah berdiri didepanku seraya memayungiku. "hai, lama tak bertemu" sapanya tersenyum. Rasa perih segera menyergap mataku dan air mataku pun kembali mengucur deras walau berusaha untuk kutahan. Kurasakan lengan kekarnya mendorong kepalaku hingga menyentuh dadanya. "tumpahkan saja semuanya" katanya. Begitu mendengarnya berkata demikian, air mata pun tak sanggup terbendung lagi.

Hujan hari itu menjadi saksi bisu kebodohanku menerima begitu saja cinta dari lelaki yang kukira tulus mencintaiku. Tapi juga menjadi saksi dari kedewasaan dan keberanianku mengambil sikap. Mungkin aku memang kehilangan dia, tapi setidaknya aku mendapatkan kembali sahabatku.

January, 30

tak terasa sebulan sudah sejak aku mendapatkan status single ku kembali. Ngomong-ngomong tanggal 30, kuperhatikan seluruh kota berhiaskan atribut hati dan diwarnai dengan nuansa pink. Tentu saja karena sebentar lagi atau tepatnya 2 minggu lagi, hari valentine akan tiba.

Semua wanita yang sudah berpasangan dikampusku tengah sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang akan mereka berikan pada orang yang mereka cintai sejak jauh jauh hari. Kalau aku, sih..."kau sudah kepikiran apa yang akan kau berikan untuk Genma-mu?" tanya Anko. Aku tertegun.

"hei, dia kan bukan kekasihku" Tukasku.

"hahaha, tapi kau menyukainya, kan? Ayolah tidak usah berkilah. Kelihatan banget dari tingkahmu. Beda banget, deh dari dulu" jawabnya. Wajahku tersipu, apa sebegitu jelasnya? Jangan jangan dia juga sudah menyadarinya.

"kalau kau?" tanyaku.

"aku rasa aku akan memberikan coklat buatanku sendiri. Keuanganku sedang seret, hehe. Kamu sudah ada rencana ingin memberinya apa?" tanya Anko.

"ng, belum sih" kataku.

"bagaimana kalau coklat sepertiku?" tanyanya.

"jangan sama dong. Gak asik" kataku.

"gimana kalau sepotong syal rajutan tangan? Aku yakin dia pasti akan terus memakainya" sarannya.

"sudah kubikinkan bulan lalu sebagai permohonan maaf karena tidak mendengar kata katanya." jawabku. Anko menghela napasnya seraya berpikir. "bagaimana kalau kubikinkan kue saja?" tanyaku.

"hei, ide bagus tuh" kata Anko.

"hmph, terlintas begitu saja. Aku tidak akan membuat kue kering bentuk hati. Tapi akan kubuat cheese cake red velvet" kataku.

"hm, kue yang cukup sulit" komentarnya.

"hmph, aku biasa membuatnya, kok. Dari dulu aku tahu dia paling suka cheese cake red velvet" kataku.

"well okay. H-1 kita beli bahan-bahannya, ya" ujar Anko.

.

.

.

**GENMA POV**

tidak terasa memang sudah satu bulan lebih aku kembali mendapatkan sahabatku, dan orang yang paling kucintai. Walau kuakui masih belum kunyatakan cintaku padanya.

Mungkin kau mengira aku ini bodoh, sudah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang mungkin takkan diberikan untuk ketiga kalinya. Tapi aku hanya menunggu saat yang tepat saja. Kapankah saat itu? Well aku sendiripun tak tahu.

Beberapa meter dari tempatku duduk, terlihat sepasang kekasih tengah bergandengan tangan dengan mesranya. Aah, apa kelak aku pun bisa seperti itu dengannya?

'BUK' seseorang memukul kepalaku dengan buku. "hei!" teriakku kesal.

"abis ngelamun aja." ujar Aerith. Amarahku hilang seketika begitu melihatnya terkikik geli.

"oke...oke. Kita pulang sekarang?" tanyaku. Aerith mengangguk. Aku pun bangkit lalu kami pun berjalan beriringan menuju lapangan parkir.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

"hei Genma." kataku ketika tengah dalam perjalanan pulang.

"hm?" jawabnya.

"ada adik kelas titip salam untukmu, tuh" kataku. Well, tadi memang ada adik kelas yang berkata begitu.

"oh." jawabnya pelan.

"hanya oh? Apa jawabanmu?" ujarku. Was-was juga aku mendengarnya.

"katakan tak ada salam balik. Sudah ada wanita lain yang kusukai" katanya. Hegh!? Serius? Entah aku merasa senang atau hancur saat mendengarnya.

"o...okay, akan kusampaikan padanya" kataku lesu. Kudengar Genma menghela napasnya lalu kurasakan ia mengusap-usap kepalaku.

"kenapa, takut aku lari ke pelukan perempuan lain?" godanya.

"i...enggak. Ya terserah kau mau jalan dengan siapa juga" kataku. Genma tertawa kecil seraya mencubit gemas pipiku. Huuh, dia selalu bisa memancingku. Untung saja aku tak terpancing.

Ditape mobil tiba-tiba terdengar lantunan lagu lawas lionel richie-endless love. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, ini sih jaman ayah dan ibuku pacaran. Walau begitu, aku menyukainya. Liriknya sangat dalam dan musiknya romantis. Ah, andai saja seorang pria yang kucintai menyanyikan lagu ini untukku.

Saat itu tibalah bagian akhir dari reff, entah kenapa aku menatap pada Genma dan betapa terkejutnya ketika kutahu dia pun tengah menatapku, tepat saat lionel richie dan lawan duetnya menyanyikan bagian yang juga dinyanyikan olehnya.

"you will always be...my endless love". Darah dengan cepat merangsek memenuhi tiap-tiap pembuluh diwajahku yang membuatku refleks memalingkan wajah darinya. Uh,apa Genma menyadari perubahan warna wajahku ini?

.

.

.

**GENMA POV**

aku terkikik geli saat melihat wajahnya mendadak berubah semerah tomat walau dia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan memalingkan wajahnya. Dia kerap kali berubah seperti seekor kepiting rebus tiap kali aku melontarkan godaanku padanya akhir-akhir ini. Apa ini artinya dia mulai memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

akhirnya tibalah saat yang dijanjikan. Dari pagi aku dan Anko sudah berkutat dipasar membeli bahan - bahan yang diperlukan. Walaupun agak susah saat harus mencari bahan untuk cream cheese-ku, tapi syukurlah aku berhasil menemukannya.

"kita akan membuatnya dimana?" tanyaku.

"hm, bagaimana kalau dirumahku? Kalau dirumahmu takutnya ganggu, kan? Dan bisa-bisa dua kakakmu itu membocorkan rahasia ini padanya" tutur Anko.

"oke" ujarku sependapat. Kubelokkan mobilku menuju arah rumahnya.

"oke, itu bagianmu, ini bagianku, ya. Biar bahannya tidak campur aduk" ujarnya seraya menunjuk dua sisi meja dapur yang terletak berlawanan.

"iya-iya." kataku sembari menaruh sekeresek belanjaan dimeja sebelah kanan dan dia kiri. Kubuka jaket yang kugunakan yang kuganti dengan sebuah celemek.

Setelah menyandarkan buku resep segera kumulai prosedur memasakku.

"hei Aerith, bisa bantu aku memotong coklat ini?" tanya Anko.

"ya. Sebentar" kataku yang tengah mengaduk semua adonan dengan mixer. Setelah memastikan adonan tercampur rata, barulah kubantu Anko dengan coklatnya.

Tak terasa kue red velvet berbentuk hati sudah jadi. Kupotong menjadi dua bagian dan mengoleskan cream cheese disalah satu bagiannya. Sesudah menyatukan dua bagian tadi, kututup seluruh permukaannya dengan balutan cream chease plus parutan coklat berwarna senada dengan red velvet tersebut diatasnya.

"gimana? Sudah jadi?" tanya Anko.

"hampir" kataku seraya pelan pelan menuliskan kata-kata diatasnya dengan cream cheese tipis.

"harumnya enak sekali" kata Anko mencium aroma red velvet yang semerbak.

"hmph, tuh ada sisa, diloyang sana." kataku menunjuk loyang berbentuk persegi yang terletak disamping kue yang tengah kuhias. Anko mengambil pisau dan mengiris satu potong lalu memakannya.

"huum...Genma pasti akan langsung memboyongmu ke pelaminan kalau dia menerima ini" katanya. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

.

.

.

**GENMA POV**

jam didinding sudah menunjukan waktu pukul empat sore, dan tak ada satupun sms ataupun teleponku yang dijawab. Cih, kemana dia dan sedang apa? Kutatap layar hpku dimana kujadikan fotonya yang kuambil secara candid sebagai wallpaper. Tentu selalu kuganti tiap kali akan bertemu dengannya. Bisa-bisa nanti dia curiga.

Hm, sudah tanggal 13 ya? Apa dia tengah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk diberikan pada seseorang besok? Pada siapa dia akan memberikannya? Apa aku boleh berharap kalau orang itu aku?. Suara dering telepon masuk membuyarkan lamunanku, begitu kutahu itu darinya, tanpa pikir panjang segera kutekan tombol angkat.

"hei, maaf hpnya kusimpan ditas, haha." ujar suara renyah disebrang sana.

"kau...bisa bisanya bicara enteng begitu. Kau sedang apa sih? Menyelamatkan dimensi kedelapan?" tanyaku.

"hahahaha, tidak bodoh. Aku membantu Anko membuatkan coklat untuk kekasihnya. Ah, ya hari sabtu besok kau tak kemana mana?" tanyanya.

"hm, tidak." jawabku singkat.

"okee, kutunggu jam sepuluh pagi ditaman yang ada patung hachiko, ya. Ada yang ingin kuberikan, daag" katanya menutup telepon tanpa menunggu jawabanku. Huf, tampaknya dia tidak menerima jawaban 'tidak'.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

jam didinding sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan lebih 15 menit. Kumasukan kotak kecil berisi kue red velvet yang akan miberikan padanya pada sebuah kantung kertas warna coklat. "kau mau kemana, sayang?" tanya ibuku yang baru saja menyiram tanaman.

"taman hachiko. Ada janji sama Genma" kataku.

"oke, hati hati, ya" pesannya seraya berlalu. Aku mengangguk. Setelah pamit segera kupacu langkahku menuju taman tempat dimana kami akan janjian.

Ketika baru saja turun dari bus dan tengah berjalan menuju taman, tanpa sengaja aku berpapasan dengan seseorang. "ah, Aerith" ujarnya.

"hee, Iwashi" kataku terkejut. Waduh, ketemu orang yang salah nih.

.

.

.

**GENMA POV**

entah sudah ke berapa juta kalinya kulirik jam tanganku. Waktu janjiannya memang masih sekitar tujuh menit lagi. Tapi mungkin saja dia lupa, atau mungkin saja dia makan sendirian dan melupakanku. Hm, apa dia akan memberikan sesuatu untukku juga?

Kuperhatikan keadaan sekelilingku, hm tamannya memang relatif lebih sepi, sih. Mungkin karena taman ini terletak agak dipinggiran kota. Tiba-tiba pandanganku tertuju pada satu titik yang berjarak lima meter dari tempatku berada. Disana terdapat seorang wanita berambut coklat yang kukenali sebagai Aerith tengah mengobrol dengan seorang pria yang ternyata, IWASHI?. Mataku terbelalak dengan apa yang baru saja kulihat. Aerith menundukan kepalanya. Ditangannya terlihat sebuah bungkusan coklat kecil dan Iwashi tengah melihat padanya.

Mataku sudah tak sanggup melihat kelanjutannya. Kupalingkan wajahku darinya.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

"hmph, sudah sebulan ya. Tak terasa" ujarnya.

"i...iya" kataku.

"well, ngomong-ngomong kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"taman hachiko. Ah iya, aku harus segera kesana, sampai nanti" kataku seraya bergegas.

Jam ditaman menunjukan pukul sepuluh tepat. Syukurlah kukira aku terlambat. Tepat disisi lain patung kulihat sosok yang begitu ingin kutemui tengah bersandar disitu.

"hai, lama menunggu?" tanyaku tersenyum. Genma yang tengah menatap lurus kedepan melirik padaku dan tersenyum simpul.

"humph, kali ini apa lagi alasanmu?" tanyanya.

"haah, alasan?" kataku terheran mendengar perkataannya.

"alasanmu menemui si brengsek tadi. Kau ketemu dia kan, haah!?" jawab Genma.

"aku...aku tidak sengaja bertemu kok" jelasku.

"tidak sengaja, huh? Lalu kenapa kau masih membawa bungkusan ini? Bukannya mau kau berikan untuk dia, kan? Dasar cewek gampangan !" bentaknya seraya beranjak pergi. Hatiku sakiit sekali saat dia berkata seperti itu.

.

.

.

**GENMA POV**

'BUK' Aerith melemparku dan tepat mengenai kepalaku. "hei!" teriakku kesal.

"GENMA BODOOOH...!" Teriaknya sambil menangis. Aerith lalu membalikkan badannya dan berlari menjauh dariku. Cih si bodoh itu. Kuperhatikan bungkusan coklat yang tadi dipegangnya tergeletak begitu saja dilantai. Apa dia tadi melemparku dengan ini?.

Aku pun membungkuk untuk mengambilnya dan melihat apa isinya. Setidaknya hanya untuk memupus rasa penasaranku. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat sebuah cheese cake red velvet kecil berbentuk hati yang tersimpan dalam kotak plastik bening. ditengah-tengah taburan coklat berwarna merah, terdapat tulisan yang ditulis dengan cream cheese. ' My Love Mr.G '. Diantara tali emas yang digunakan sebagai pengikat terdapat secarik kertas kecil.

'aku tahu kita bersahabat, tapi perasaan ini sudah tak dapat kusembunyikan lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Genma shiranui.

Love,

Aerith'

tanganku bergetar hebat ketika membacanya. Begitu kulihat kearah dia berlari, dia sudah tak ada. Ukh, kuharap aku tak kehilangannya kali ini. Tidak, aku harus mendapatkannya.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

aku terus berlari hingga tak sengaja menabrak punggung seseorang yang ternyata Iwashi.

"l...lho Aerith. Kau kenapa?" ujarnya terkejut. Aku tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukannya. Iwashi pun lalu membawaku kesebuah gang kecil diantara gedung dan menyandarkanku didinding. "katakan padaku, ada apa?" ujarnya. Aku terus menangis tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. "apa ada yang menyakitimu?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pelan. Kulihat Iwashi menghela napasnya. "well sudahlah, setidaknya kau sudah lepas darinya, kan?" katanya. Aku mencoba menarik napas panjang dan menenangkan tangisanku. "Aerith, aku masih mencintaimu" sambung Iwashi. Aku terhenyak, kupandangi diri pria yang sudah mencampakanku itu.

"maaf tapi aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi" jawabku.

"aku tahu, tapi setidaknya aku ingin kau tahu" ujarnya seraya menaruh kedua lengannya dibahuku dan mendekatkan wajahnya seperti mau menciumku.

"a...apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ujarku terkejut sambil menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku. Tapi apa daya tenagaku kalah besar dengannya. Aku kini menangis ketakutan karenanya. Seseorang, siapapun itu kumohon tolong aku.

"hei keparat, singkirkan tangan kotormu itu dari gadisku !" suara berat seorang pria membuat Iwashi merasa terganggu dan menoleh pada sisumber, begitu juga denganku.

Ge...Genma, kelegaan dengan serta memenuhi dadaku. "apa urusanmu, bo..." 'DUAKH' sebuah pukulan telak mendarat diwajahnya membuat ia terjungkal dan membentur tembok dibelakang. Aku terpana melihat peristiwa yang terjadi didepanku.

Selesai memukul Iwashi, Genma menatap padaku. Tatapannya bagaikan harimau buas haus darah yang siap menerkam siapapun mangsanya, membuatku bergidik ketakutan karenanya. Genma lalu mendekat padaku dan mengunciku didinding dengan kedua lengan kekarnya. "m...maaf..." perkataanku terpotong karena Genma mencium bibirku.

"he...hei kau!" bentak Iwashi yang berdiri sempoyongan. Genma melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap dengan tatapan paling keji yang pernah kulihat pada Iwashi. Iwashi bergidik ngeri lalu segera kabur dari tempat ini.

Selepas Iwashi pergi, Genma pun melepaskanku juga. "Genma..." kataku. Ia tiba-tiba menggenggam kedua tanganku dan berkata,

"maafkan aku dan kebodohanku" katanya. Aku agak sedikit tercengang namun sejurus kemudian tersenyum.

"masa sih harus kulempar dulu dengan kepalamu itu baru kau mengerti?" kataku.

"hmph, mungkin. Lain kali lempar saja kepalaku dengan piano kalau masih aku masih tidak mengerti." katanya berkelakar seraya menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

**GENMA POV**

tiba-tiba Aerith mendorong dan melepaskan pelukanku, lalu menatapku dengan tatapan serius. "itu...ciuman pertamaku" katanya.

"tsch, bohong ah" kataku tidak percaya.

"serius. Aku dengan si itu gandengan saja jarang apalagi yang lebih" katanya lagi. Aku tersenyum seraya mendeka kan lagi wajahku padanya.

"kalau begitu apa aku juga cinta pertamamu?" tanyaku. Aerith terdiam sejenak, rona merah pun mewarnai wajahnya. Ia lalu mengangguk pelan. "hmph, kalau begitu cinta pertamamu berhak mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu, dong" lanjutku sambil mencium bibir mungilnya lagi. Aerith terkikik geli seraya membalas ciumanku.

"kau tinggalkan mobilmu dimana?" tanyaku seraya berjalan beriringan dengannya dengan bergandengan tangan.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

"entahlah, didekat taman mungkin. Habis sehabis melihat ini aku langsung refleks mengejarmu" katanya seraya menunjukan kantung coklat berisi kue red velvet yang tadi kulemparkan padanya. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Ketika sampai ditaman, dilapangan parkir tak jauh dari tempat kami berada terlihat sekumpulan remaja sedang berfoto-foto dengan latar belakang mobil miliknya. Saat kulihat Genma akan memencet alarmnya segera kutahan.

"bagaimana kalau kita nikmati dulu kuenya. Ada bangku kosong disana, tuh" kataku seraya menunjuk bangku taman kosong yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat kami berdiri. Genma tersenyum seraya menyakukan kunci mobilnya.

"iya, sayang" katanya mencium pipiku. Kami pun menikmati cinta yang baru bersemi disisa hari itu dengan saling berbagi sepotong kue red velvet buatanku. Dan seperti biasa, Genma minta disuapi olehku. Tentu kali ini akan berbeda, karena kutambahkan dengan cinta disetiap suapannya.

Walau dimata orang dia bagaikan seekor harimau buas yang haus darah. Tapi bagiku dia bagaikan seekor kucing jinak yang selalu minta dipeluk dan disayang setiap saat. Well, aku memang tak suka sisi badboy-nya. Tapi karena aku mencintainya, aku rasa lambat laun aku pun akan menyukainya.

**Fin**

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry for Iwashi fan. No flame. RR please :3  
**


End file.
